


Petra Macneary Sports a Bold New Look on Instagram

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, For a zine application lol, Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: This was written specifically as a sample for a zine, please excuse the brevity!





	Petra Macneary Sports a Bold New Look on Instagram

**OCTOBER 25, 8:22 PM**  
After months of sticking to her own status quo, Petra Macneary has shaken things up for the Spring. In an otherwise standard Instagram post of Macneary in gym clothes with a post-workout snack, one key feature jumps out: her hair.

Ditching her signature waist-length pink ponytail, Macneary has moved in an unexpected, but not unwelcome, direction. She appears to have had several inches of her hair cut off, leaving her hair just past her shoulders with the addition of romantic side-swept bangs. Her natural pink color, too, is no more. Instead, Macneary has opted for a mix of aquamarine and cerulean.

The caption of her post made no reference to her updated look, and she’s remained silent on other platforms as well. This article will be updated with further information as it is released.

**UPDATE: OCTOBER 26, 7:04 AM**  
After thousands of comments across social media regarding her new look, Macneary took to Twitter to share more information about the transformation:  
"I was having nervousness about making change. One day, I woke up and lost them, so I decided to go for it before I found more nerves."  
The Tweet was accompanied by another photo, which confirmed that she'd cut approximately eight inches of length and further showed off a multidimensional look created by the several shades of blue blended together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
